


The Scarlette Carson

by Sicone



Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, 王子様のプロポーズ Season 2 | Be My Princess 2 (Video Game), 王子様のプロポーズ | Be My Princess (Video Game), 眠らぬ街のシンデレラ | Seduced in the Sleepless City (Visual Novel), 誓いのキスは突然に | My Forged Wedding (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicone/pseuds/Sicone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since this is a 'Teens and Up' rating, each story will have its own rating set in the summary for those who wish to avoid certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

On a street lined with fancy boutiques, there stood a quaint little place on the corner. During the day it remained closed, but come around 4 PM, the lights were on and the open sign sat in the window. Unassuming yet inviting, it attracted the people in need of something. A something that the busy world was unable to give. One evening on the way back from a busy night, a particular man stood at its threshold. Something beckoned him here.

 _Has this place always been here?_ He wondered as he pushed open the door, a little bell ringing above his head as he stepped inside. He was greeted with the sight of a simple yet cozy set up of a café and the aromatic scents of teas and snacks. In slight wide eyed wonder he looked around at his surroundings.  _How is this place open so late?_ There were no customers or employees in sight. He frowned to himself at the emptiness.

“Welcome to the Scarlette Carson, please take a seat and I will be with you shortly.” A feminine voice called out from nowhere, snapping him out of his thoughts. With a wry smile, he gave in to the gentle command and headed to a table off to the corner where there is a bit more privacy. The elegant yet simple design of the chairs caught his eye as he got comfortable. The quality was definitely high end, though not the best. The cushioning was quite nice, a warm shade of caramel to contrast the dark frame.


	2. Relaxing Tea (Satsuki Kitaoji Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Satsuki Kitaoji/OC
> 
> Warning: Squeaky clean

_Of course I would notice these simple things._ He thought to himself as he noted the little details while he awaited the arrival of service.  _What a peculiar place...to make someone wait._ He thought. The place is essentially an antique café, but did it cater to people well enough like this to keep running? He wondered before losing himself to the thoughts of earlier today that had been weighing on his mind. Even in this rare moment to relax he was busy with work in some way.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir, my name is Seihara, I'll be serving you this evening." A young woman seemed to suddenly appear beside his table, a tray with an elegant and unique tea cup in hand with steam gently rising from it. "Here is your tea sir," she smiled as he simply stared at her in awe. He had yet to even look over the menu, and yet here she was with tea. With a deft hand she silently placed the china before him and he peered in to see a black tea. The scent of honey and lavender along with a hint of peppermint instantly had a soothing effect on him.

"Thank you, but I didn't order this tea however." He frowned at the woman dressed in a simple white button, a tablier, and slacks. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in to a simple and neat ponytail with not a bit of makeup on her face. An average woman through and through.

"Oh, I know, you just looked like you needed something to help you relax. I like to try and guess what tea the customers would like." She explained, a small giggle coming from the look of obvious shock on his face. "It's odd, I know. My grandfather loved making tea, he was really good at it and taught me how to do it as well. It's a simple passion of mine I suppose...and it helps keep him with me. It took time to perfect but, I’m still trying my best to keep learning. It’s a lot of fun though and rewarding. Every time you hear the praise of it being delicious brings happiness to the maker just like my grandfather always said."

 _Making tea for someone else you say...I guess I do that as well without even trying._ He thought to himself, breathing in the scent of the tea before sipping at the hot beverage. "Your grandfather is a very wise man and he taught you well. This is indeed delicious. I honestly didn't even realize this shop was here until tonight. It's quite empty isn't it?"

"Most customers come about that way," she smiled on. "It's a place just outside of the daily confusion of life, giving just what they need...whatever that may be." She answered a bit oddly and bowed to him.

 _What could she mean by that? A business can’t run on something as simple as that can it?_  He frowned at the thought, but her next words distract him from asking more.

"I'll leave you to your tea, just call for me if you need anything." She bowed carefully to him and turned to leave.

"Ah, don't go just yet please." Before he knew it, he was calling out to her. "Won't you join me?"

"Oh, I don't see why not." She took the seat across from him and smiled still. A silence ensued as soon as she sat, but she seemed unfazed while inside he was a mess. Why had he called out to her like that? He had no idea who she was and she obviously only sat with him because of who he is. Who would ever decline the company of Satsuki Kitaoji after all?

"Why did you make this tea for me?" He asked, grasping for a topic to break the awkward silence.

"You looked to be troubled with something. Your smile didn't really reach your tired eyes. You hold yourself well, but you slumped your shoulders as soon as you sat even if for a moment. So, I decided to make a relaxing tea to help melt the stress away with chamomile and lavender flower, lemon balm leaf and passion flower. I added peppermint to stimulate the mind enough to not drift off and some honey to help make it easier to have in the evening. Something sweet to help make the night sweet." She smiled. "Any other kind of syrup would be too sweet. Cream would make it too heavy for the night, and well...you don’t strike me as someone who drinks tea with cream or milk." She answered thoughtfully, the round tray resting on her lap under her hands.

Satsuki found himself amazed by her words, but could not help the small chuckle that came from him. She had been right about his stress, and he had no idea she had seen him at all. He did not often drink things with milk unless he wanted something sweeter and in place of a dessert. His usual drink was espresso when on the go and alcohol in the evening with his usual group of friends. With each sip of the tea, he started to note that the stress indeed melted away from his body and his mind was relaxed enough to take in the peaceful time which he mistook for awkward and tense.

"It is quite delicious and something that was very much needed, thank you." He smiled kindly at Seihara. The way her green eyes lit up at his words made his chest warm, the smile on her lips much wider and warmer. He never thought he would be so touched by being served. He had lived in the laps of luxury all his life, and was served or obtained whatever it was he wanted was far from uncommon. He also served all sorts of elite individuals in his facilities, and yet the joy she had from his praise just seemed to be all the more.  _I'm overthinking this, it's definitely the tea._ "Do you make the tea yourself?"

"Yes, each combination is a little different for every person so we need enough of everything to create these one of a kind beverages." She answered calmly, unfazed by the questions and unfazed by his presence as well. It made him curious as to why. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"By all means, go ahead. I've asked so many already." He smiled, though a little bitter. This had to be the moment, it always was.

"What's your name?"

He blinked in response. He had to have heard wrong. How was it possible that someone did not know who he was on sight?  _No, that's quite conceited of me. I'm sure she is from a part that I probably have yet to do much business in._ He thought, a small frown on his lips. "My name is Satsuki Kitaoji, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Seihara."

"Satsuki Kitaoji," the sound of his name coming from her lips had a strange effect over him but he was unable to name it. "That's a nice name Mr. Kitaoji, and the pleasure is all mine." He found himself startled once again by her lack of acknowledgement. It stung at his pride a little, but it was more of a refreshing surprise above all else. She took this as a cue to leave, slipping out of her seat.

"Allow me to make you another cup of tea, stay as long as you like Mr. Kitaoji." She bowed to him and stepped behind the bar before he could ask anymore of her. Who was this strange woman? She certainly lacked a Japanese name, and yet her Japanese was impeccable. A smile curled on his lips as he sipped his tea.

 _It seems I found something quite interesting indeed._ Lost in the tea, he failed to notice when she had set down his second cup. Yet, there it was ready for him as he set down the empty one in hand. He had come in with a heavy weight, but as he left he found himself lighter and much more relaxed as she had said the tea would do for him as he walked out the door after paying the bill. That night was one of the most restful he had in quite a long time. He would have to thank her the next time he came.


	3. Relaxing Tea (Satsuki Kitaoji Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Satsuki Kitaoji/OC
> 
> Warning: Squeaky clean

           After such a night of restful sleep, Satsuki found himself far more efficient than he had been in the last few days. He always knew the importance of a good night’s rest but there were times when work took precedence. Now was one of those times and he knew that he would have been robbed of another night had it not been for that quaint little tea shop. He had to thank her for her hospitality. Try as he might though, he was unable to recall the name of the location or the mysterious server. This puzzled him since he normally remembered things with ease. He knew the general area of the location, so at the very least he knew he was able to retrace his steps. How to express his gratitude was the next issue.

_Yes, I’ll need to thank her properly…I should have time tonight._ He thought as he glanced at the time. He was ahead of schedule for a change. _I shouldn’t go empty handed. It would look poor on me as a person as well as the Kitaoji name._ He reached of his phone to call for his assistant, resting his hand on the sleek cool plastic. The thought of someone else picking out the gift was not sitting well with him. _It’s not like I don’t have the time…yes, I should pick it up myself. A nice bouquet would be lovely._ With his mind set, he dived back in to work.

With work done early as anticipated, Satsuki took the time to look through the selection of flowers from the florist they trust for all occasions. One by one he started to pick a variety of colors and sizes that worked together. Slowly it grew with each addition, the florist giving some input as well when dealing with certain selections. He stood before the grand selection thus far, the vibrant masterpiece tastefully selected and arranged. It certainly would be the center of focus in any room.

Pleased, he reached for his wallet to pay. The thought of how pleased she would be at such a beauty would be more than enough for him. However, he was unable to pull out his wallet. His hand certainly was not working with him today when it came to this task as a small frown curled on his lips as he stared at the magnificent bouquet. The thought of it in the antique café of mismatched china and small trinkets that fit together in such odd harmony was not sitting well with him.

_This is not her…she is someone who looks at the person and caters to the patron. This is something that would be perfect for the VIP room. I will certainly take this…however, what do I get for her?_ He thought, glancing around the variety at a slight loss. _What do you get someone you only met briefly? There is certainly something here…I just need to look more carefully._ He walked through the selection, inspecting every type he thought would be best, keeping her smile and warmth in mind. Every time he walked around he found himself back at the same set of flowers. “Please make a small bouquet with some yellow tulips, sweet peas, eucharis lilies, and daisies.”

“Add it to the bouquet?”

“No, that can stay as is. These are separate…you can add any flowers you think match. Nothing too large please.”

With a nod, the florist was off gathering the needed accents as Satsuki stood now pleased with the gift and paid for the both, He left with the gift in hand and while the masterpiece was sent to the VIP room with his assistant whom he had called to retrieve it. Now all he needed to do was head to the café. Simple enough.

_Not simple at all. Where is it? It had to be somewhere here…or was I really that disoriented from stress-no, I know it was here._ He had gone up and down and around the little downtown area by foot for the last few hours now. It was a good thing he had his shoes made to look the part of his position with the comfort of a sneaker. He glanced down at his watch once more as the minute hand added an hour to his search. It certainly did not help that no one knew of the place he was referring to as well. The sun had slowly begun to set and he let out a heavy sigh. _So much for stress free._ He started to walk back down sidewalk he had just came from. _I should call for the car I suppose…I should’ve at least asked for a business card or something._ He slowly eased himself on to a nearby bench set for pedestrians as he fished for his phone in his coat with the vase of flowers carefully set on the ground between his feet. _What a shame…I wonder if I’ll ever find it again._ He glanced up at the small chime of a bell from a nearby shop. The sight of such innocent joy as the happy couple stepped out pulled a smile on his weary face as he glanced back at his phone screen.

“Oh, Mr. Kitaoji correct?” A familiar voice called out to him. The voice of his savior. He quickly looked up to see that he had sat across from the Scarlette Carson.

“Ah, yes. I was actually just looking for your shop when I recalled I failed to get a card from you.” He answered a bit sheepishly as he carefully picked up the flowers once more. “I’ve walked up and down this block and yet I seemed to have missed it.”

“A lot of my customers say that.” She giggled softly, her smile washing away the fatigue from the endless searching like the wind blowing away rain clouds to reveal sunlight. “Please, do come in.” She stepped aside and held the door open for him and Satsuki quickly stepped inside. It was certainly a lot livelier than the late hour he had came yesterday, employees taking orders and making sure all the customers are happy.

“So, you do get more customers than a random businessman heading home from a late meeting.” He chuckled.

“Oh yeah, these are just side income. I really wait for the possible strangers that come wandering in the night. That’s the real bread and butter.” She joked along, this light-hearted banter strange yet comfortable.

“Your name is Ms. Seihara, yes?” He asked, surprised he suddenly remembered it.

“Yes, yes it is my name. I’m surprised you remembered, not many do since it’s so unique.” She looked up at him pleasantly surprised by the recollection as well. There was no way he could tell her the failure to recall it this morning.

“It is lovely and I came by to thank you for last night’s tea and company. It was exactly what I needed. I can’t recall a more restful night. These are a token of my gratitude.” He offered the crystal vase to her, the awe on her face exactly how he imagined and yet his imagination failed to capture the true joy such an expression brought to him. The slow sweet smile pulling at his heart strings as she took the vase from him.

“This is…so beautiful. Thank you so much, they all are so lovely. Yellow tulips are my favorite actually but,…how did you know that?”

“I…work in the same industry as you, hospitality and doing for others that is. I thought of what flowers would best suit you and I gravitated towards them.” He grinned with confidence, a slight dusting of pink rising on her cheeks at his words.

“Well, they are lovely and I thank you for them.”

“You’re very welcome and thank you, again.” He chuckled as the two of them slightly bowed to one another. A slight pause lulled between them as the time for him to head home rolled around now that the gift was given. However, it looked like his feet were now not working as he stood there taking in her simple yet eloquent details from her long lashes to her cute nose that led down to her soft and full lips.

“Will you be staying again?” Her voice snapped him out of his daze and before he could refuse logically he found himself following her to a table once more. He had agreed, yet he was unable to recall when and what he had said. He should have disagreed when he noticed where he was being sat. It was the same table as before, in the corner able to see most of the café and away from plain sight.

_I hardly can just leave now._ He thought as he picked up the menu and ordered with the waiter that came to him as Seihara set the flowers on the bar in perfect sight of the door. The way her face scrunched as she fiddled with the vase for the perfect setting was entertaining, something he could watch for hours.   _Adorable is more like it._ The food came quickly along with his small pot of coffee, the slightly sweet and earthy aroma of the liquid gold coating his taste buds as he sipped and began to enjoy his order.

The time at the café flew by just like yesterday and soon enough it was only he and Seihara once more. Where the time had gone, he had no idea. It had slipped by in the blink of an eye. He stood from his seat as she tallied the totals from today at the counter beside his flowers.

“I should probably leave so you can close up, thank you again for such a wonderful time.”

“Oh, no problem at all. I’m sorry I was unable to tend to you today.” She bows to him. “As an apology please accept this!” She says, placing a medium to go hot cup with a tea bag string sticking out from beneath the lid. “It’s the tea from yesterday. You said it was quite helpful and it’s quite late…thank you again for coming and for the flowers.”

Satsuki stared in awe at the hot cup. He had been gifted many times and with far grander items and yet this simple cup tea left him speechless. He was warm and speechless.

_I would like to come back…will she be alright with that? Look at me, being so silly and troublesome._ He smiled a little bitterly to himself. “Thank you, I will gladly take it.”

“If you ever feel like you want some relaxing tea again or simply want some peace, please drop by anytime.” She said, offering a business card to him. He takes the small rectangular piece of paper carefully from her hands, slipping it in to his wallet.

“Thank you, you sure you won’t regret the offer? I may come more often than you would you like with such an open invite.” He chuckled.

“Late night wandering businessmen are the bread and butter remember?” She laughed with a light shake of her head. “Please, don’t hesitate to come back. I enjoy your company, it’s nice to have someone here when no one else is.”

“Then don’t mind if I do.” He smiled before pulling out his card and hands it to her to reciprocate the gesture. “Please, don’t hesitate to call me if you ever need a stressed and tired businessman to keep you company.”

“Thank you Mr. Kitaoji, I’ll keep it mind.” She carefully pocketed the card, patting it through the covering fabric.

“Please, call me Satsuki and good evening Ms. Seihara.” He bowed, taking her hand and kissing the back of it before leaving a very red faced and surprised Seihara behind him as he stepped in to the cool night with warm tea and hand. With a small smile of pride on his lips, he stepped in to the car he had texted for before leaving his table. It seemed he found something and someone quite interesting that broke him from his norm. A relaxing warmth like the tea he was now enjoying on the quiet ride home.


End file.
